Maelstrom of UA Academy
by Kartik Narayanan.R
Summary: There are only two types of people in this world. Those who quit and those who win. Life is not fair. It mocks you and watches in amusement as you struggle desperately to achieve your goals. It discards those who give up without mercy, but for those who had the perseverance and unbending will to achieve their gaols, It rewards them with fame and glory. This is one such story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

 **Maelstrom of U.A. Academy**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Boku no Hero Academia. They are the properties of Masashi Kishimoto and Kohei Horikoshi respectively.

 **Normal speech:** "All Might"  
 **Thoughts:** ' _All Might'_

 **Author's note:** So, I just finished watching the second season of My hero Academia and I just had to write this story. Just to inform you guys, I have not read the manga. So I will probably write up to the end of the second season. Anyway, be sure to leave a review to share your thoughts and criticism.

 **Chapter One: Beginnings.**

 _ **All might's home for orphans, Musutafu.**_

Two seven year boys could be seen facing each other each in their respective fighting stances ready to attack any moment. They were surrounded by a group of Forty-nine children and a tall dark haired man who appeared to be in his late twenties.

"Ready to get your ass kicked again eh? loser." asked a tall lanky boy with black hair and brown eyes, as he eyed the boy standing across him with contempt.

The boy standing across him had flowing golden sun-kissed blonde hair with two particularly large bangs that framed either side of his face. He also had the most unique and beautiful pair of eyes one could find. His right eye was a brilliant shade of blue, as deep as the ocean, while his left one was deep purple in colour. All in all, he looked exotic which lead many to believe that he must be of foreign descent.

The black haired teen's taunt drew a lot of chuckles from the surrounding children as they got ready to watch another beatdown of the loser of their dojo, Uzumaki Naruto. Well, they only knew him as Naruto since the old man who is the head of the orphanage told him not to use his last name for some unknown reason.

The surrounding children looked at him with contempt. They knew that the blonde was different from them. In addition to his foreign looks, he had no Quirk which was rare these days. But despite that, the blonde had attended training along with the rest of them when the orphanage decided to start a dojo to educate and train the children to use their quirks properly.

"Just wait you bastard. I will beat you this time!" shouted the blond as his eyes narrowed in contempt.

A tick mark formed on the black haired boy's forehead, as his eyes narrowed."You Shitty…."

Yagami Nugen, the instructor of the dojo sighed at hearing the blond's declaration. This had been the case ever since the orphanage decided to open the dojo a year ago. Although, the blond had been beaten quite easily at the beginning, Yagami noticed that it was becoming increasingly difficult for the other children to beat him.

This was one of the reasons why the children with quirks began to hate the blonde. The thought that someone with no quirk could potentially beat them was a bitter pill to swallow for them. So they wanted to crush him. Crush him till he would give up and leave the dojo.

"Hajime!" shouted Yagami. No sooner had those words left his mouth, the two boys dashed at each other at speeds impressive for their age, One intent on crushing his opponent and the other to prove to himself and others that his dream could indeed become a reality.

 ** _Ten minutes later…_**

A heavily panting black haired teen stared at the figure lying on the floor with disgust.

"How do you like that Naruto!?" He shouted at the unmoving blond on the dojo floor.

"You will never be able to beat us you worthless loser!"

"That is enough Akio!" The angry voice of his instructor shut him up from giving another scathing remark to the beaten blond on the floor.

"The class is over for today. You may all leave," he said with a sense of finality in his voice.

Akio flinched as his sensei yelled at him before he scoffed and left with the other students but not before glancing one last time at the fallen blonde.

 _'Dammit…...why can't I beat them'_ Naruto shouted in his mind as he closed his eyes tight and clenched his fist with such force that his knuckles turned white. He ignored the slight throbbing in his upper right arm which was becoming increasingly frequent these days. He felt like crying. For a full year, he had trained relentlessly in order to prove to himself and the others that his dream could indeed become a reality. Similar to all children his age he had been inspired by All might, a man with unparalleled strength, speed, and power who faced insurmountable odds and saved people with a smile on his face. Heck, the orphanage he was living in was started and funded by All might. In a way, All might saved him from the harsh outside world. His very existence was a deterrent for the villains. He greatest hero to grace earth.

Yes. That was his dream. To be just like All might. To be the greatest hero.

But as he laid defeated on the floor, his resolve started to slowly crumble _'Is it really impossible to become a hero without a quirk'_. Now that he thought about it nobody had told him the words that he wanted to hear so desperately. Even his sensei had never told him that he could become a hero. His heart ached at that thought and his upper right arm throbbed again, but he ignored it. Even though he put on a brave facade in front of others, deep down he was afraid. Afraid that he could never become a hero. Even when surrounded by a lot of children his age he felt left out. He felt lonely.

Yagami stared at the unmoving boy and sighed. He knew it must be tough for him. He found the blond boy's tenacity and determination to be admirable. It was true that he had improved drastically over the last year. There was no denying that fact. But Yagami believed that the boy could not beat someone who possessed a quirk. People with quirks just had an unfair advantage over him, It was just not fair. It pained him to see the boy put himself through so much pain to achieve his seemingly impossible dream to become a hero. He was also concerned about his student's well being. He knew the hero profession was no joke. It was not all glory and fame as some might think. Being a hero means you have to put your life on the line each and every day without a second thought. There was no guarantee you would return alive after a mission. What could someone without a quirk do in an environment like that?.

"Naruto, I know this must be hard for you, but you must face reality…. You S-should.." he hesitated when he saw the blonde flinch at his words. But he steeled himself and said the words he hated himself for, "You should stop this, Naruto. Pursue a dream that you can actually achieve."

His sensei's word hurt him more than he would admit. He was the one person who never openly made fun of his dream. Somewhere deep his heart he had found solace in that fact. That someone still believed he could make it. But now that his sensei had said those words, his heart felt empty. He stayed there for a moment before slowly getting back on his feet. "Hai sensei" his voice low as he refused to meet his sensei's eye.

"Go see the medic for that bruise below your eye," said Yagami as he watched the blonde go with a sigh.

Naruto gave no response because right now he was frustrated and angry. He was trying his best not to cry. The throbbing in his upper right arm increased which added to his frustration. As he slowly left the dojo neither he nor Yagami noticed the bruise under his eye slowly heal itself leaving his face unblemished.

 **XXX**

Despite his sensei's words naruto did not go to the medic ward. He needed to clear his mind. So he wandered around the orphanage. The orphanage that All might started was unlike anything that existed before. It was huge with enough funds to treat the children properly. It had shops inside in addition to the recently opened dojo and a medic ward which ensured that the children got proper medical attention. Huge trees and plants covered most of the other areas.

It was almost six in the evening, the sun was slowly beginning to set, painting the sky a beautiful shade of reddish orange. The calm breeze of the large trees around him calmed him down a bit. He sat on one of the benches below the tree and closed his eyes and began to relax. He decided not to think about anything that happened today. He would deal with it some other time. The calm wind gave him comfort as his anger and frustration left him and his normal cheerful demeanor slowly began to return.

A small smile graced his lips as he thought long and hard to decide what flavor ice cream he wanted to eat today. In addition to being the only one without a quirk in the orphanage, Naruto was known for his obsession with ice cream and his silly and stupid pranks.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to notice that someone had sat beside him.

"Hello" a voice called out piercing the silence that had settled down in the area.

"Kyaa!" a feminine shriek escaped his lips as Naruto fell on his butt, his eyes darted in every direction to find where the voice had come from before it landed on a girl who was looking at him with amusement.

Blood rushed to his cheeks as he blushed from embarrassment as he cursed himself for acting like a scared little boy in front of a pretty girl.

The girl appeared to be his age. She had fair skin, with cat shaped onyx eyes. She had black hair that was tied in a large ponytail. She was in her school uniform. Naruto noted that he had never seen her in the orphanage before. From the way she was looking at him with a calm and collected look and from the way her dress and shoes looked to be in pristine condition, he concluded that she must be the daughter of some bigshot who came to visit the orphanage.

Naruto looked at the ID that was dangling from her neck that had her name 'Yaoyorozu momo'

Momo stared at the exotic blonde boy wearing a plain blue T-shirt and black shorts as he slowly got back up and eyed her with a studying gaze. She noted that the boy was quite tall for his age and he seemed to have an athletic physique neither buff nor thin. But what caught her attention the most were his eyes. She had never seen eyes like that before.

She noticed him seeing her ID before his eyes finally met her own. She had to fight down a blush as those beautiful purple and blue orbs stared at her. She must not blush in public. Yes, That would be unbecoming of her family name. At least that was what her mother had told her.

Naruto saw a series of emotions flicker in her eyes before they became calm and collected like before. He raised an eyebrow at that.

Despite knowing her name he decided to ask her anyways.

"Sooo….. What's your name?. I have never seen you here before" he asked with a friendly smile on his face as he sat beside her.

" I saw you looking at my ID. So either you don't know how to read or you are asking me despite knowing the answer yourself. And I don't live here. I am from the Aichi prefecture. My mom came here to discuss some business with the head of the orphanage." she said with a superior expression on her face which looked completely forced and fake.

 _'What the hell is wrong with her'_ Naruto sweatdropped.

"Uhmm..uhmm…" Naruto didn't know how to respond to that. He never expected such a reply.

Although mildly shocked by her rude reply he refrained himself from shouting at her as he felt the distinctive lack of venom in her words. Despite what many would think, Naruto was very perceptive. As someone who was used to people constantly talking down on his dream, he could tell when a person actually meant what they said.

Staring at the girl it seemed as if she was…..acting?.

 _'Why would she try to act like that?'_ thought a confused Naruto, before his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as a shiver went up his spine. _'Don't even tell me…'_ he trembled. He had just heard today that a mentally ill girl with split personality had escaped from a nearby hospital. They even issued a warning that she may look perfectly normal and act all high and mighty. But alas, He had turned off the TV before they could say whether she was dangerous or not. Now, who could blame him though? He was getting late for his morning workout and he simply didn't care about some mentally ill girl who escaped some random hospital. There were heroes to take care of that job. He cursed his ignorance as he stared at the girl who was looking at him with a nervous smile.

" He..he..he…" He laughed nervously as he began to move away from her.

"Ano….Are you by any means the psycho girl who escaped from the hospital today." He asked with a nervous laugh.

Momo's entire body stilled, before blood rushed to her face in anger," No! I am not!" She shouted, startling Naruto even more.

"Whao….whao…. calm down ." He frantically waved his hands in front of her to calm the crazy girl down. At least he thought she was crazy. I mean who wouldn't. One second she was acting all high and mighty and the next instant she was screaming at his face. ' _Oh God …what have I gotten myself into'_ he lamented as he racked his brain to come up with something to get away from this situation.

Momo saw his scared expression as his eyes darted everywhere to look for an escape route. Her eyebrows twitched as her head felt like it was going to explode.

"Oi! Mister! Do I look like a crazy girl to you." she growled out as she stood up to stand in front of him with her hands on her hip.

"N-no….. absolutely not…Why would I think that…he.. he ..he."

"I am serious!. I am not crazy!" she bellowed as frustrated tears began to form at the corner of her eyes.

" Look Miss. I don't know what drove such a beautiful girl to turn into a psycho with a split personality. But can you please return to the hospital so they can hopefully cure you of your obvious mental issues." He tried his best to reason with her.

"I…I…Nrgggh…", she grabbed her head in frustration," I am REALLY not mentally ill. Look," she pointed at her ID. " I am Yaoyoruzu Momo from the Yaoyorozu family. You've heard about them right?" she asked desperately trying to prove she was not what he thought she was, her high and mighty demeanor totally forgotten by now.

"Huh?," He stilled, momentarily halting his escape plans."You're ….. not mentally ill?"

"No, I am not." she said with a heavy sigh, " Now, will come sit beside me without being afraid?"

"Ah… sure." He said he took his place beside her.

It was awkward between the two for sometime before Naruto broke the silence.

"He.. he… sorry for the misunderstanding earlier. I mixed you up with someone else." He apologized.

She huffed and turned her head away. She was still angry that he would think of her like that.

Naruto blinked, _' Oh I see…'_

His eyes began to frantically scan the area, before an insane grin formed on his face as he saw a huge bug crawl near his feet. He would have his revenge on her for making him fall on his butt.

He turned around to face her with a huge grin on his face as his milky white tooth shone from the sunlight. For some reason, Momo felt her instincts scream at her to get away from that place. But before any other thought could enter her head, he shouted,

"OH SHIT! IT'S A VILLAIN!" He pointed behind her as his pupils dilated in fear. A barely noticeable smirk pulled on his face as it had the desired effect on the black haired girl.

She gasped as her head snapped at the direction the blond had pointed, she could hear her heart pounding in her ears as her eyes darted everywhere trying to find the Villain, but found nothing . _'What's going on?'_ thought the panicked girl. Before she could figure out what was happening she froze as she felt something land on her lap. Her head turned slowly as her gaze reached her lap. Her eyes widened to epic proportions and she shivered in disgust when she saw a huge bug crawl its way up her thigh.

"Aaahhhhhh!" she screamed and tumbled to the ground, rolling on her back as she tried to get the bug away from her.

"GO AWAY!…GO AWAY!" She shouted as she continued to roll on the ground, turning her pristine white uniform brown. It took a surprisingly large amount of effort to get rid of the bug. she threw the ugly creature before crushing it with her shoes. Her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. By now she had regained her bearings enough to think properly. She turned around to see the blond boy clutching his stomach and laughing uncontrollably at her state." Oh man, that was the best." he gasped out as he continued to laugh at the black haired girl.

A huge tick mark formed on her forehead as she glared daggers at the blonde, her anger finally reaching its limit. A metal rod materialized from her hand as she got ready to pummel the blonde into the ground.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the metal rod materialize seemingly out of nowhere before he noticed the murderous expression on the girl's face.

 _'Oh, shit'_ thought Naruto before he dashed into the tree line followed by an enraged girl chasing after him.

 _ **Fifteen minutes later…..**_

A completely exhausted and panting momo fell back on the grass that covered the clearing. Her breathing was haggard, her clothes were dirty and her hair was a mess. The blonde menace was a lot harder to catch than she thought. _'He is a stamina monster'_ thought the exhausted girl as she tried to catch her breath. But despite that, she couldn't help but smirk at the sight of the blond beside her who was nursing a small lump on his head with glassy eyes as she had pummeled him on his head with her fist.

A small laugh escaped her lips as she stared at his glassy expression.

She laid there, her earlier calm, collected and composed demeanor completely forgotten. But she did not care.

She felt happy. Truly happy.

" What's so funny?" asked the blonde with an irritated expression on his face.

Her laughter increased at seeing him get riled up." Nothing…..It's just …" she said between her laughs. " It's just …" a hint of sadness entered her eyes " It's just that I never had this much fun before."

"Huh!? What do you mean?" Now Naruto was confused. He had imagined that being the son or daughter of some bigshot would be like heaven. _'And she considers this fun? All we did was run for fifteen minutes'_

Momo pondered whether to answer him or not. After some thought, she decided to answer him.

" Well, Just like the Todoroki family, My family is one of the famous hero families in Japan. Mother always insisted that I must remain calm and dignified in any situation, that I must make my family proud. Most of the time I stayed at the estate as there was never any reason to leave that place. In school students knew about my parentage and usually avoided me. I…. I don't know ...I just felt left out." she finished looking down at her hand.

That hit a chord with Naruto. Feeling left out and lonely. He knew how that felt. His eyes softened as he gazed at the girl. She was not some privileged girl acting all high and mighty. She saw was just a lonely seven-year-old girl with no friends.

He stood up suddenly before grabbing her hand and pulling her up with him.

Momentarily stunned by his sudden action, she took a moment to gain her footing.  
"What are you doing?" she half yelled at him.

"I am going to make this the most memorable day of your life!.You are going to have seven years worth of fun in two hours!. Now come on! We are running out of time"

"What!? But, Why!?" although happy, she couldn't understand why he would do this for her. He didn't have any reason to be nice to her. So why?.

"Why!? Because that's what friends do!. They make you happy, you idiot!"

The blonde's declaration caught her completely off guard. _'Friends?... He wants to be my friend!?'._ She looked up to see him awaiting her response. It took a moment before a true smile appeared on her beautiful face "Hai!. But let me introduce myself. I am yaoyorozu momo!" she offered a hand to him.

He returned her smile with his own "It's Uzumaki Naruto." He blurted out before he could stop himself.

" Now let's go have some fun" he shouted as he dragged her by her hand.

 **XXX**

Momo laughed as she ran across the forest floor along with her new friend. They had just pulled a prank on the Ice cream vendor, before just barely escaping from him.

"Holy shit! That was close Momo-chan." he gasped as they panted from the Non-stop running they had to do to escape from the enraged owner.

"Y-yes, But It was worth it," she replied before collapsing to the forest floor in exhaustion. she took in a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"What? Tired already?" asked Naruto as he sat beside her lying form.

She scoffed as she looked at him incredulously," Not everyone is a stamina freak like you", she blinked,"By the way, why don't you ever get tired?"

Naruto just shrugged," Daily training, I guess." his reply caused a curious expression to appear on her face.

"Training? But why though?" It was not common for a seven-year boy to train daily after all.

"Ah..well..you.. see.. I want to become a hero." he stuttered as the events of today flashed through his mind.

"Really!?"The excited voice of Momo pierced the clearing as she sat back up, her earlier exhaustion completely forgotten." I too want to become a hero, you know. It's my dream since I was a child." she said with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Well, you are still a child." Naruto joked, which earned him a swat on his arm, courtesy of the black-haired girl.

"I meant when I was really really small. I mean puppy dog small." as she made cute puppy noises.

 _'Geez….she must be a dog lover'_ he thought with a sweatdrop.

"Oh, Momo-chan what was the quirk you used earlier. That was so cool!" He was honestly stunned when she pulled that iron Rod out of her palms.

" I can create any non-living things as long as I know how they are made." she nodded her head as if to confirm what she had just said.

"Wow, Momo-chan, you must be a genius to know how all those things are made." He honestly couldn't see himself remembering even one of those production processes. To be able to understand how so many materials were made seemed like inhuman feet to the blond Uzumaki.

"Oh, It's nothing like that." she blushed from his praise. It was not by any means the first time she was praised for her intelligence, but there was something in the way that Naruto said his praise that felt…. Genuine. He really, honestly thought she was smart and that made her happy.

She blinked as she asked a question that was bugging her from the start," Ano… Naruto-Kun, what's your quirk." she asked but instantly regretted it as his face fell, all his happiness and smile seemed to vanish in an instant.

"I…I don't have one." his voice was soft, a whisper even, but she could feel the frustration and anger in his tone.

He clenched his fist and looked at the ground refusing to meet her face. "That is why I train. Every single day, without a break so that one day I could make myself equal to someone with a quirk." he sighed as he finally looked at her, the hollow expression on his face shocked her to the core.

" I have tried, you know. I tried for nearly a yearly to beat the guys at the newly opened dodge. But no matter how hard I tried I could never beat them." he sighed," But lately I have this feeling that all this is pointless, that it's impossible for someone like me to become a Pro-Hero." he finished in a hollow tone.

"You're an Idiot, you know?" Momo's amused voiced pierced the silence that had settled down on the clearing.

"huh? What do you mean?" he half yelled at her in anger. He did not expect her to find his situation amusing.

She ignored the slight anger in his voice as she continued,"Do you know what quality that every great hero has in common." her voice calm and collected, demanding him to answer.

"Huh? Hmmm…. Useful, awesome and powerful quirks." he said, not knowing where she was going with this.

"Tch…Tch…Tch.. that is where you are wrong." she said as she looked him in the eye. In that instant, she looked so much more mature and level-headed that a seven-year-old girl should be.

"The one thing common with all top heroes is that they never give up. They have the tenacity and determination to keep moving forward to achieve their goal. That is what being a hero means to me." she finished as she gave him a soft smile.

" I know you can do it. If you tried hard enough, tried long enough you can achieve it. It won't be easy, but I know you can do it. You can become a Pro-Hero Naruto."

Naruto was stunned in place by what she said. At that moment It didn't matter to him that she was just a seven-year-year-old girl who didn't quite understand the realities of the world. He didn't care if she had said those words just to cheer him up. None of that mattered to him at that point, in that instant, for someone had finally said those words, words he so desperately wanted to hear for far too long now. A small smile pulled on his visage as he looked at the girl who might have very well given him his will and motivation to continue moving forward towards his goal.

"Thanks," His was soft, but Momo could see that he was truly grateful for she had said, eliciting a smile from the black haired teen.

No matter what one might say, Momo did not say those words just to cheer him up. No, she was the type of person who was honest and blunt. she truly did believe that her first friend could become a hero. For two hours as they went around pranking people, Momo had observed the blond. Despite his cheerful and goofy nature, Momo found out soon that he had an innate ability to come up with the most outrageous and unorthodox plans to achieve his objective. She also noted that he had an unusual amount of stamina. Momo did not believe his stamina was a result of his relentless training. She felt there was something more to it. She had learned from some rare books in her mansion that some unique quirks take a lot of time to manifest. They slowly develop over a period of two or three years before finally manifesting fully, given certain specific conditions were met. If what she guessed was true then Naruto could become one of the strongest heroes ever.

 _ **BZZZZ….BZZZZ**_

The sound of phone vibrating pierced the silence that had settled between the two children. Momo cursed in her head when she saw her Mom calling her. She had been so engrossed in her 'Adventures' with Naruto that she forgot how much time had passed.  
Now that she was paying attention she noticed that the sun had set allowing the moon to rise with all its beauty. It was almost 8.30 and she had to return home. A small pang of sadness entered her heart as she realized she had to leave her first friend and go back to the empty that estate of hers.

"Was that your mom?" Naruto's voice snapped her out her musings as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah, she was probably worried about where I ran off to," as she got up on her feet followed by Naruto doing the same.

"Ok, let's get going then!" as they made their way to the main building.

They traveled in silence, each with their own thoughts in their mind before Naruto decided to ask the question that was bugging him for so long,

" Ahh… Momo-chan why the hell did you act like a stuck-up rich girl earlier," he asked gaining a tick mark on her forehead.

"Mom always told me to act calm and dignified whenever some high profile guests visited us. she said I must make my family proud. And I tried but it is so hard to maintain my composure, you know." she lamented as she hung her shoulder in defeat.

Naruto facepalmed at her stupidity, " Don't tell me you acted the same way with everyone in your school." he asked, desperately hoping his friend was not dumb enough to not understand what her mother meant. But one look at her face and he knew the answer.

"Huh? of course I acted the same way. why wouldn't I?" she asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Naruto groaned at her stupidity, "Momo-chan I don't think that is what your Mom meant."

"Huh!? what do you mean?" Still clueless as ever as she tried to figure out what her friend was telling her and she would have got her answer if it were not for a voice that interrupted their conversation.

"Momo dear! There you are. It's not like you to run off without telling me anything." Yaoyorozu Achi chided her daughter. She was a beautiful woman in her late twenties. she looked like an older version of Momo and had a figure that many women would die to have. Pale creamy skin, beautiful onyx colored eyes coupled with the body of a goddess she was in everyman's wet dreams.

She blinked, taking in the state her baby girl was in, which was surprising since Momo never got dirty, but what caught her attention the most was her daughter's smile. It was not the usual smile she was used to seeing. No, this was a real, genuine smile. Just as she was about to question her daughter on what caused her to be in such a good mood, her eyes caught sight of the blond haired boy standing beside her girl. She stilled for a moment, her eyes taking in his features, there was something about this boy that she felt familiar but she just couldn't put a finger on it.

Even as she looked at him, she was rattling her brain, trying to figure out why she found the blond boy so familiar. He reminded her of someone, someone close, someone dear. just as she was about to give up the blond spoke,

"whoa! Momo-chan Your mom looks so beautiful!" he exclaimed with stars in his eyes while Momo looked a little peeved that he found her mom attractive.

Achi stilled as her body went frozen as an image of a small redheaded girl with a similar grin on her face overlapped Naruto's image. Her heartbeat quickened as everything clicked in her mind.

"Kushina…," she whispered as her eyes glassed over a little as past memories, both happy and sad, memories which she had buried deep for far too long began to resurface as she trembled a little. Happiness, sadness, anger, frustration, anguish, agony, and an unbearable feeling of loss all rattled her at once.

"M-mom? What's wrong?" The worry in her daughter's voice brought her back to reality.

Quickly blinking away her tears, she struggled to maintain her raging emotions as she stared at the two kids," O-oh It's nothing dear. why don't you introduce your friend to me." she replied with the best smile she could produce at the moment.

"Ok," she said as she pushed Naruto to the front," Meet my friend, Uzumaki Naruto," she said before Naruto could warn her not to tell his last name.

That did it for Aachi. If the looks weren't enough confirmation, she was now certain that he was _her_ child. An overwhelming sense of happiness and relief flooded her being at that thought. But it only lasted for a moment before her expression turned outright murderous.

"Momo-chan stay with Naruto-Kun for some time. Mama has some talking to do with an old man," she said before she turned around and began walking towards the main building leaving the two kids behind. A lot of heads were going to role today.

 **XXX**

An extremely short, elderly man having spiky hair and beard could be seen sitting on his chair and doing some paperwork, completely unaware of the raging storm that was about to hit his office. His name was Gran Torino, a former teacher at U.A academy and also the homeroom teacher of All Might. He was just thinking about ordering some daifuku for the night when he heard some commotion on the outside.

He blinked as he heard some of the security stationed outside scream in pain before the doors to his office were blasted off its hinges as it shot towards him at break-neck speed. His eyes widened as he dodged the wooden projectile to prevent getting squashed to death.

More security rushed into the room to stop the enraged woman, when the old man spoke.

" Ah….. Achi-chan, what can-"

"Cut the crap! Bastard!" she growled as killing intent exploded from her body, pinning everyone to the ground as a dark menacing aura began to form around her. Charcoal black eyes glowed ominously as the bloodlust in the room increased even more, suffocating everyone within its reach. some were already passed out with foam coming out of their mouths. Even Gran Torino found it difficult to breathe. It was like a huge mountain was dropped on his shoulders.

"A-chi-chan …" his talking only seemed to enrage the black haired women more as the pressure increased tenfold, becoming almost unbearable as he dropped to his knees and gasped for breath. He had an inkling as to why she was so angry and if what he guessed was true then he knew he had hell to pay. He silently cursed Naruto for revealing his last Name despite his warnings.

"How could you?" She whispered, her voice soft, but the sheer loathing and malice in her voice sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"How could you do this. To me!. TO HER!" she shouted, finally letting loose all her anger and hatred she held for the man kneeling in front of her, as glasses shattered and desks splintered from the unreal pressure inside the room.

The spiky-haired old man was barely holding on to his consciousness as the pressure from her killing intent was too much for him to handle. From the corner of his eyes, he could see his security guards knocked out with foam in their mouths. He knew if she kept going she could very well kill everyone here with sheer intent alone.

"I-i can explain… please… her me out…" he gasped out, praying desperately to every God that the black haired women will listen to him.

Aachi stared at the groveling old man in disgust. It took every bit of self-control instilled within her from years of training to keep herself from just ripping his head off for the sheer betrayal he had committed. His pathetic request to hear him out momentarily brought her back to her senses as she lessened her killing intent enough for him to breath.

"You saw him didn't you," he said after finally gaining enough bearing to stand up on shaky legs. He had to admit she was as fierce as she used to be when she was a pro-hero.

"Yes. Now, quit stalling and spit out whatever bullshit reason you have for hiding kushina's son from me!" she shouted her anger threatening to overwhelm her again.

" It was for his protection," he said before he got slammed into a wall as Achi had him in a chokehold, her eyes glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill, Torino would be dead now.

"The only reason why I don't kill you where you stand is because of how much you meant to me and Kushina," she growled out as she threw him like trash onto the floor.

" For his protection!?", she scoffed before her eyes narrowed,"Where could he be safer than in my estate, with his fucking GODMOTHER! You conniving piece of shit!"

"That would only bring more attention to him. Attention, that he is better off without!" He replied, but It only managed to irritate Achi more as she slammed her fist on the desk as it splintered and then disintegrated into nothing as her quirk did its job.

" So what if he got attention? There is no danger for him out there and you know it!"

"'All for one' is no more. He is dead. He is not coming back. Get that through your paranoid skull!" she shouted.

"Is he really though?" Gran Torino's question momentarily managed to stop her tirade.

By this time he had fully regained his bearings as he stood up and faced her,  
"He did rip out kushina's quirk before killing her." He said, his voice firm as he looked at he enraged women.

"B-but…" she stuttered as the events of that fateful day flashed through her mind. The day she lamented her own weakness as she cried holding her best friend's dead body.

"We never really confirmed he was dead, did we?. we had to escape before we could do that didn't we?" he continued as he noticed the slight doubt creeping into Achi's expression.

"That's why I dropped him here before becoming the head of this orphanage. This is what's best for him Aachi."

"You have no right to decide what's best for him! You old coot!" She raged before turning to the exit, " You know what!? Fuck you! and your stupid reasons! I am taking my Godson to were he should be living." she said as she began to leave the room, her mind already made up.

"And will you tell him why the name Kushina Uzumaki was completely erased from history without a single trace. It might make him turn against the entire world. And with a quirk that dangerou-"

"I won't hide anything from him. He won't turn on this world. And if he did… I will bring him down with my own hands." she said, her voice soft, almost a whisper, but Torino could feel the sheer resolve in her voice. At that moment he knew that she would go through with what she had said without any hesitation. He shivered as he was reminded of the days when she was still a Pro-hero. The 'Black Death' was a truly frightening hero indeed.

 **XXX**

Momo and Naruto were waiting patiently on a nearby bench when they heard footsteps approaching. They looked up to see Achi approaching them with a small smile on her face. Her dress looked a bit ruffled and she looked a little out of breath but other than that she looked perfectly alright.

"Mom is everything alright?" asked Momo as she stood up from her seat.

"Everything's as good as the morning sun, dear" she smiled before crouching in front of Naruto and grabbed his shoulder.

Naruto's breath hitched as he looked at her soft tender eyes, eyes filled with such unconditional love that it overwhelmed him in an instant. _'W-what is this….'_ his mind scrambled desperately to come up with some explanation for this intense feeling of longing he felt as he gazed at this woman, this woman he had only just met. All his life, no matter how cheerful he might have seemed to others, a part of his heart always felt this intense longing to feel a parent's love. It was one of the things he earned for the most and deep down he knew he could never get it. But right now, in this instant, he could feel it, he didn't even know the name of this women, but still, he felt completely safe around her, he felt as if he could trust her with everything. Unknown to Naruto It was one of Aachi's quirks. she had the ability to transfer emotions into other people. In this case, she simply transferred the love she felt for her Godson into Naruto. It was a very unusual quirk one that she hoped her daughter would manifest soon.

A single drop of tear finally slid down Naruto's face as his lips quivered, he didn't know what was happening, but he didn't care. Years of being denied the love he so desperately wished had created a tonne of sadness and anguish to be stored up deep within him and at the first taste of such unconditional love, It broke as Naruto let out a shuddering sob as he broke down into the waiting arms of Achi as she hugged her Godson tight while Momo watched the scene dumbfounded.

It took sometime before Naruto let loose all his pent-up tears as Achi waited patiently for him to finish. Her heart ached at the amount of longing and anguish she had felt in his heart. How he managed to remain this cheerful was a mystery to even her. But at the same time, she felt proud of the sheer mental strength her Godson possessed.

"I- I am sorry Yaoyorozu-san….Your dress is a mess now." he sniffled as he broke away from the hug, eliciting a giggle from the onyx eyed woman.

"It's okay dear. Now, I talked with the old man in the office, what do you say about coming and staying with us in our estate?" she asked as Momo gasped since her mother was particularly strict about letting people stay in their estate.

"Huh? but why though?" not quite understanding why she would want to take him in.

"Does it matter, besides you seem to be really good friends with Momo-chan here. Don't you want to spend more time with her," Her voice was soft, as Naruto began to see the truth in her statement. He had no friends here. Everyone kid hated him for his guts. The only who treated him good was the old man and his sensei. He felt left out. But when he was with Momo he truly felt happy, like he had finally found where he belonged.

" What about the old man? did he accept?" he was curious to know what the old man had said.

"Oh, he accepted alright," she said as her eyes flashed ominously for a second.

"Come on, Naruto, it will be great I promise you," Momo added trying to convince her only friend to stay with her.

He stayed silent for a minute, contemplating on what to do before he finally accepted.

"Okay," he finally said, gaining a smile from Achi.

"Yeah!" Momo cheered as she bounced lightly on her feet with her hands in front of her chest.

"Go pack your things dear. we will leave shortly." Nodding his head Naruto headed to the sleeping quarters to pack his things, which was not much before he returned to see Achi and Momo standing in front of a huge Limo.

"Whoa…. Is that thing really a car!" There were stars in his eyes as he stared at the car in amazement.

"Yes, Now shall we get going." Achi's words snapped him back to reality as a small smile tugged at his lips, " Yup!," he replied with enthusiasm as he stepped into the car, followed by Momo and Achi.

He didn't know what the future held for him, But at this moment, in this instance, he felt happy and ….. content.

To be continued…

Author's note: There you go. The first chapter of this new story. I know my other story also has a 'Maelstrom' in its Title. Well, what can I say? I just love using that word.  
Anyway, Naruto's quirk will manifest gradually and What happened to Kushina will be explained as the story progresses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Purpose and declaration.**

 **Maelstrom of U.A. Academy**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Boku no Hero Academia. They are the properties of Masashi Kishimoto and Kohei Horikoshi respectively.

 **Normal speech:** "All Might"  
 **Thoughts:** _'All Might'_

 _ **Author's note:**_ Whoa! I will admit, I did not expect the first chapter to receive such positive response but I am not complaining. It makes me happy that people enjoy my work.

 _ **About the last chapter…**_

 _ **Lightningblade49:**_ Yes, Naruto does have a quirk. It hasn't fully manifested yet. Gran Torino is not holding him back. He is not a bad guy. His reasons and motivations for what he did will be explained as we get more into the story.

 _ **Guest:**_ I would love to write those crossovers, but right now I am only focussing on my current two stories.

 _ **Dragon God of Miracles:**_ Thank you for pointing out some very important things regarding quirks and providing me with some inspiration for this chapter.

 _ **Character detail:**_

 _ **Name: Achi Yaoyorozu**_

 _ **Hero Name: Black death**_

 _ **Quirks: 2**_

 _ **Atomic destruction:**_ She could literally disintegrate anything(Both living and Nonliving things) she touches into nothingness, given she knows the atomic and molecular structure of the objects.

 _ **Emotion transfer and Manipulation:**_ She could transfer her emotions or manipulate other people's emotions through this quirk, provided she is in contact with her target. She could kill a person or drive them insane by overloading them with emotions of anger, sadness, anguish etc. But it does cause huge amounts of strain on her body and mind.

 _ **Chapter 2: Purpose and declaration.**_

"Boooooriiiinggggg!"

Uzumaki Naruto stared at the green-covered book in his hand, Titled 'Basic maths for dummies' in utter disgust. _'How did I get myself into this….'_ he lamented as he shifted his gaze to the huge pile of books stacked up in front of him. _'Should have at least pretended I was listening to the class today.'_ he regretted as a chibi Naruto could be seen crying tears of anguish in his mind.

Glaring bloody daggers at the stack of books that seemed to mock his intelligence and desperately wishing he could turn those abominations into a pile of ash, his eyes turned towards his black haired friend sitting in front of him with a stoic expression on her face. _'What the hell is up with her outfit!?'_ he sweat-dropped as his eyebrows twitched furiously. Because, sitting in front in front of him with her face set in a bland expression was Momo in a full teacher outfit, complete with thick round glasses and a small metal stick in her hand.

It was at times like this he questioned his friends mental health but he wouldn't dare say that to her face, especially now, when she was pissed off at him for sleeping during class and getting caught in addition to it. _'It's probably a girl thing….'_ he surmised and decided not to think too much about it.

Naruto had just transferred to Momo's school today and he had instantly become the talking point of the class. Apparently, they thought that a friend of the exalted Yaoyorazu Momo must be as intelligent and great as her as well. But Alas, Naruto was the farthest thing from intelligent when it came to studies. Unaware of the severe consequences he might face, the blond had proceeded to sleep during the class only to be brought back to reality when a wooden duster was thrown at his head at break-neck speed, courtesy of an irate homeroom teacher. Unsurprisingly, he had failed to answer any of the questions the black haired teacher had asked as he quickly became the laughing stock of the class.

"How the hell will this help me become a hero!" he whined as he slammed his head into the desk, "Come on, Momo-chan!. Can't we take a break now? pleaseeeee…."

Yaoyorozu Momo twitched. She was still pissed off about what he did during school. She had never been so embarrassed in her life, she had literally felt like crying when every single student in her class laughed at him. But what ticked her off, even more, was the fact that the blond-haired Uzumaki didn't seem to care. He just scratched the back of his head and laughed it off like it was nothing."If you spend more time studying and less time whining, you could have finished more than half these books by now." she ground out.

" I can't believe you had the temerity to sleep during a class." she huffed as she stared at him with a disapproving look.

"Tem-what now?" he questioned, the clueless expression on his face managing to irritate her even more.

"I meant you had the gall to sleep during a class!" she shouted

"Huh? why didn't you just say that before."

" I..I…Nrghhhh….." she grabbed her head in frustration. Leave it to the Blond haired Uzumaki to rile her up without even trying. He just seemed to know how to press the right buttons to make her lose her cool. She was about to say something when the doors to her room opened and Yaoyorozu Achi stepped inside with a smile on her face.

Two steps were all she was allowed to take before a blond blur slammed into her legs, catching them in a death grip.

"ACHI-SAAAN!, Thank kami!" Naruto shouted as he looked at her with tears streaming down his face, "Please Achi-san…. save me!" he wailed as a pool of tears began to form at the bottom of her feet.

"What the-" Momentarily stunned by the speed her Godson had moved, she studied the scene before her with a raised eyebrow. One look at the angry face of her baby girl, which looked more cute than scary and the pile of books stacked in front the desk was all it took for her to guess what must have transpired. Deciding to have a little fun with her daughter, she kneeled down in front of the crying blond and cupped his cheeks," Oh, dear. Did my lovely little daughter torture you to learn all those stupid books."

Naruto looked at his savior with tear-filled eyes as he sniffed a little." H-hai, A-achi-san. I would have died of information overload if you hadn't come." he cried dramatically as she hugged him, " Oh, poor Naruto. I will take full responsibility for Momo's utter lack of care for your life."

Momo's entire body twitched and her head started to resemble a ripe tomato as she stared at the ridiculous scene in front of her. Never in a million years had she imagined her calm and collected mother to act like this. She blinked hoping that this was just an illusion and that she would break out of it when she opened her eyes again. But, when the scene didn't change, a feeling of dread began to form in the pit of her stomach. she blinked again, praying to every God in existence that her perfect mother was not corrupted by her evil blond friend. Her heart dropped, when to her horror, she still kept consoling her wailing friend who was putting on the performance of a lifetime portraying the victim while painting her as the evil villain who nearly caused his death.

Noticing the horror-stricken face of her daughter, Achi decided that she had enough fun with her as stood up and looked at both the children with a smile.

"I think Naruto-Kun here as endured enough torture for one day. why don't you let him off the hook Momo-chan?" she suggested.

Momo looked at her mother then to the pleading look on her friends face. She huffed and turned her head away,"Fine," she relented as Naruto let out a sigh of relief. But whatever relief he had felt left him when she uttered her next statement,"But only if he promises to never ever sleep in class and actually study for once in his life." she said as a look of abject horror formed on Naruto's face.

A cruel smirk pulled on her visage as she watched him squirm under her mother's narrowed gaze.

"Is that true Naruto?" The black haired former hero's voice sent shivers down the blond's spine.

"Ahhh…. A-achi-san … You….see…" He stuttered as he rattled his mind trying to come up with an explanation, But one look at her stone cold expression, his mind shut down in an instant. _'W-why is she so scary….'_ he trembled.

"I-I'm sorry A-chi-san. It won't happen again." he relented, his shoulders sagging in defeat as a huge smile forced on Momo's face.

"Alright! Let go eat dinner." Cheered Momo as she dragged the defeated blond to the dinner table.

 **XXX**

It didn't take long for the three to reach the dining area. Momo took a seat beside Naruto while Achi was sitting across from them. Naruto had stars in his eyes as he stared at the various dishes just sitting there in front of him, waiting to be devoured. A few weeks ago he would have pounced at the first sight of such exquisite meals and forgo all manners, But Achi had literally beat the art of etiquette into him for the past two weeks. It was during those two weeks that Naruto had learned that the kind and beautiful Achi-san could be downright ruthless if she wanted to be.

Dinner was a silent affair. Apart from the few jokes Naruto told to tease Momo, everything was quiet. A small smile tugged at the lips of Achi as she stared at the two children arguing over something silly. It brought back fond memories of her childhood when she would argue with Kushina over everything. Those arguments usually ended up with her crying in frustration while her Red-haired friend tried to console her. Those fond memories soon gave rise to some really painful ones, memories she had buried so deep within her for far too long. An unbearable feeling of regret slammed into her heart, threatening to overwhelm her very soul as she shook her head trying to drive away those unwanted memories.

 _'You should have listened to your friend, Achi' the sinister voice of a black-haired man froze her in place as she stared at the sight in front of her in horror. Every corner she could see, there was fire and destruction. Dead and dismembered bodies of hundreds of thousands of police forces and heroes could be seen all over the scorching place. Even as she heard the cries for help from dying civilians, even as she saw the scorching flames burn the bodies of innocent civilians stuck in between rubbles, she didn't care. All she could see was the image of the man she loved, the man she had given her heart to, the man who is the father of her just born baby daughter as he plunged his hands into her best friend's chest killing her in an instant. She saw her red-haired friend let out a gurgled gasp, her face etched with an expression of intense agony and pain, and for one final time, their eyes met. Those beautiful purple eyes always filled with warmth and mischief. Those eyes that always gave her support when she felt disheartened, those eyes that always encouraged her to move forward, stared at her in anguish and regret. she saw in stunned horror as a single tear escaped her friend's eyes before the last embers of life left her as her body slumped motionless in her killer's arms._

"Mom!"

Achi gasped as her mind reeled back to reality. She grabbed the table to steady her shivering body as she desperately tried to reign in her raging emotions. Naruto and Momo were both instantly on her side, looking at her in worry.

"A-are you alright, Achi-san?" Naruto asked with panic in his voice while Momo was in the state as him. She had never seen her Mom like this.

Realising she was causing panic among the children, she took a few deep breathes to calm herself down as she willed her emotions to calm down.

"It's nothing, dear. Mama is just tired from staying up and working all night yesterday," she replied with a shaky smile as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Momo blinked, It took a moment for her to register what her Mom had said, while Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, That makes sense, I guess." the small girl accepted although she was hesitant for a second, while Naruto didn't look convinced but decided not to call her out on her obvious lie.

"Why don't you guys go to sleep early today? I will be personally accessing your skills tomorrow. How does that sound?" she asked gaining a positive reaction from both of them. Momo was surprised that her mom would be personally evaluating their skills since she was always busy while Naruto was excited to finally go up against a Pro-hero. Well, she was retired but he had heard from Momo that she was very popular when she was active. Although, he found it strange that she didn't mind his lack of quirk. He shrugged, thinking that he would get an explanation later.

"Okay, Mom!" chirped Momo as she dragged her friend to their room.

Achi waited till she saw the children turn the corner their room before letting out a relieved sigh. Standing up from her seat she decided she had to calm her nerves down before doing anything. And she knew just the right place to do that.

 **XXX**

Charcoal black eyes shone as it reflected the light from the full moon that seemed to be pasted on the beautiful night sky. Sitting by the side of a pond in the middle of the garden, Achi finally found some inner peace. The cold night breeze and the melodious sounds of the night managed to calm her nerves.

Ever since she took Naruto in, her emotions had been in a turmoil. Past mistakes and regrets that she had buried deep within her were beginning to rear their head again.

 _"'All for one' is no more!. He is dead.! He is not coming back. Get that through your paranoid skull!"_

 _"Is he really though?"_

Gran Torino's question echoed in her head. And just like that the momentary peace she had achieved, left her.

If there was one thing she regretted the most in her life, it was her decision to ignore her best friend's warnings about that wretched man and marrying him. She had been delusional and thought her childhood friend was being jealous of her, all the while totally unaware that 'All for one' was using his 'Emotion transfer and Manipulation' quirk to manipulate her emotions. Even when he granted her the same quirk for some unknown reason, she didn't suspect a thing.

By the time she had realized what was happening, everything had got out of hand. It was only through countless sacrifices and losses that they finally managed to bring him down.

Achi knew that the day would come when she had to tell the complete truth to both Momo and Naruto and she dreaded the day when she had to stand before them and tell them the events that led to that fateful day.

Even as she hoped beyond hope that the symbol of evil and the father of her child had died that day, she knew that there was some truth to what Grand Torino had said. They never did confirm his death after all.

 _"And will you tell him why the name Kushina Uzumaki was completely erased from history without a single trace. It might make him turn against the entire world. And with a_ k _that dangerous,_ " Once again Gran Torino's words echoed in her head.

 _'Dangeruous?'_ She scoffed. If there was one thing she had found from her conversation with the old coot, It was that he was terrified of the power that Kushina had displayed that day. I mean who wouldn't. Its versatility was unmatched after all.

But Achi knew better. Kushina only ever used her quirk when it was really necessary. Heck, nobody ever knew she had powers like that until the day she faced 'All for one'.  
The only one still alive who knows the full extent of her red-haired friend's power was her. Kushina had always been paranoid about others finding out about her quirk. There were only two people other than Kushina who knew the secrets of her quirk, one was her, and the other was Kushina's husband, Minato.

And as someone who knew the ins and outs of kushina's quirk, she knew that it was one of the hardest quirks to manifest let alone master. Kushina had explained to her that her quirk was an 'Energy construct and manipulation' quirk of the highest order. Basically, the quirk gradually manifests itself, as one starts training both their body and mind. Initially, when the quirk begins to manifest, It provides the user with improved senses, increased speed, strength, and reflexes. It also provides healing abilities to its bearer. But the true power of the quirk only gets unleashed when the second stage of the quirk manifests. From what her childhood friend had told her, it was during this stage that the physical and mental energy built up as result of years of intense training combine to form an entirely new form of energy, which, if used in certain specific ways could be used to control the very elements. But there was one huge drawback in all this. In order for the second stage to activate, the user had to undergo an extremely traumatic event which would most likely leave a scar in their mind for the rest of their life.

Achi briefly wondered if Naruto would inherit kushina's quirk. There was also the possibility he could end up manifesting Minato's quirk. Heck, since Minato's quirk was an energy-based one as well, he could end up manifesting a fusion of both of their quirks. While Kushina manipulated the energy within her body, Minato was able to manipulate the energy outside his body. He was able to create transparent green energy shields and produce various weapons and constructs using them.

Kushina had mentioned that there were techniques passed down in her family for the one who manages to unlock the second stage of the quirk. But Achi had no Idea where those books that contained her techniques were, now. Shaking her head, the blackette decided not to think too much about it.

 _'When you think about me, I only want you to remember the fond memories we shared'_ Kushina's last words before she went on that wretched mission to hunt 'All for one' echoed in her mind.

She clenched her fists as she stared at her reflection in the pond. Seven years had passed since that day but the wound in her heart was still as fresh as ever.

" Achi-san," A small voice penetrated the silence of the night, startling her. Her body tensed and with reflexes gained through years of intense training she turned around and her hands whipped out to disintegrate whoever it was that managed to sneak up on her only to stop abruptly when she saw the face of Naruto staring at her in part shock and part fear.

"Naruto! what are you doing here!?" she half yelled at him while simultaneously berating herself for being so careless.

"I-i w-wanted to make sure you are all right." he stuttered, _'I didn't even see her move!'_ he screamed in his mind as tried to calm his racing heart.

"Don't scare me like that, okay?" she said her voice back to normal now, as Naruto nodded his head frantically. He knew how close he came to getting disintegrated into nothingness.

Patting the spot next to her she asked him to come sit beside her, to which he obliged immediately.

"So, what happened to Momo-chan?" she asked as the blond took his set beside her.

"She's asleep," he stared the pond reflecting the full moon's light with a slight smile on his face.

"I know you lied to Momo." His statement surprised her a little as she stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh? And makes you say that?"

Throwing a stone into the pond he watched the water ripple before turning to face the woman who had done so much for him in these past few weeks. A woman he hated seeing in the obvious unhappy state she was in.

" No idea, I always know when people lie to me." he shrugged like it was no big deal.

"I see," she noted, as she looked at the blond looking at her with expectation.

Sighing softly she finally relented," I have been thinking about an old friend that I let down in the past."

"Huh? How so?" he was completely clueless as his big blue and purple eyes stared at her curiously. Despite the current turmoil in her heart she could help but giggle at his clueless expression and for some unknown reason, she continued to answer his question.

" You know I was once a Pro-hero right?" Naruto nodded his head, now listening to her with rapt attention,"Well I had a friend who was a pro-hero herself. she was a lot like you, brash, confident and kind of dumb as well."

" Hey! I am not dumb!" the blond pouted as he turned his head away from her.

" Anyway, she warned me about a big bad villain. He is the most powerful villain at that time." she continued, gaining Naruto's full attention.

Her voice then took a somber toon as he stared at the blond Uzumaki with regret,"But I ignored her warnings. I thought she was just lying, but apparently was telling the truth and by the time I realized it everything had gotten out of hand." She didn't want to go into detail about what happened that day, so she only gave a vague description of the events to him.

"Huh? why would you think she was lying? And what happened to your friend?" he half yelled at her. He couldn't understand why someone as smart and intelligent as her would think that her best friend of all people would lie to her.

"Funny, how I keep asking the same question every day. Anyway, It doesn't matter. The thing is because of my ignorance my friend along with a lot of other people died." she replied and the amount of pain and sorrow shook Naruto to the core.

"D-died!?" he asked in horror as he felt his blood freeze in his veins. Being the naive little kid he was, he thought that being a hero was all glory and thought that someone might die had never crossed his young mind.

Achi looked at the obviously shaken Uzumaki with pity. She understood why he was so shaken up but it also provided her an opportunity to explain to him the real world of heroes.

"Yes, The world of pro-heroes is not an easy one, Naruto-Kun," she began as she looked at him with a serious expression on her face," Heroes face life-threatening situations every time. They have to be ready to face all type of adverse situations 24 hours a day. Sometimes you won't get any sleep. You could be sent to a long-term infiltration mission where one mistake could cost you your life. Only the strong with unwavering tenacity, determination and a strong sense of purpose can survive in this field." Her voice was firm and strong, Naruto understood that right now, she was not the kind and soft woman that he had come to know. No, in that instant she was a woman who had seen in its all in the world of Pro-heroes, imparting her knowledge to him.

"My friend used to tell me that for someone to become a truly great hero one must have a strong sense purpose and reason. She believed, that very purpose is what drove heroes to take that extra step when the odds were stacked against them. She believed that someone who seeks glory and fame could never be a truly great hero."

"So what's your purpose Naruto? why do you really want to be a hero?" she asked.

Silence

If there was one word to describe what followed her speech, it was that.

" I…I.." The blond stuttered. Now that he thought about it, he never truly had a reason as to why he wanted to be a pro-hero. He simply wanted to do what everyone had wanted to do.

His eyes widened slightly as the truth hit him like a tonne of bricks, 'I don't have a reason.'  
As soon as he realized that fact, his head lowered in shame, unable to meet the eyes of Achi waiting to hear his answer.

"It's okay Naruto-Kun," Achi's soft voice snapped him out of his self-induced bout of depression.

"Huh!? W-what?"

"It's okay if you don't have an answer now." she gave him a soft smile as she grabbed his shoulder, and with a subtle use of her quirk instantly calmed him down,"I didn't have an answer for that question for a long time as well."

"You still have plenty of time to come up with an answer. So, cheer up dear!" she patted his back, soothing his worries.

Looking up she noticed it was getting really late," Now why don't we go back to the estate? You do remember your skill assessment test tomorrow right?"

"Oh, crap! I totally forgot about that. Let's go Achi-san!" He stood up from the ground and began walking back almost instantly, his mood completely back to his cheerful self again.

 _'Children'_ Achi shook her head at his antics as she got up to follow him.

The two traveled in silence, each with their own thoughts. They were halfway to the main house when Naruto decided to open his mouth," You don't have to feel guilty, Achi-san." Naruto's sudden words caused her to stop dead in her tracks.

"W-what?"

"Your friend. You feel guilty for her death right?"

"What makes you say that?" she asked. Honestly, she didn't know what to make of her Godson. One moment he was acting completely clueless, the next instant he was acting extremely perceptive and mature. He was like an enigma.

"I just do. You want to know whether your friend forgave you before she died right?"

There, he had said it. This seven-year-old boy, despite all his naivety and innocence, had hit the nail on the head.

For seven years now, not a single day had passed by without her wanting to know the answer to that exact same question. Her silence was all the answer Naruto needed.

"If I were her I would only want you to remember the fond memories we shared." his voice was soft as he gave the shaken woman a bright smile which resembled that of a certain Red-haired Uzumaki.

" Friends don't apologize to each other right? But if you truly regret your decision why don't you do something that will make your friend proud?"

Achi looked stunned. He made it sound so simple but at the same time, it made sense to her. All this time she had been groveling in her own misery and regret that the thought of doing something that would make her friend proud never occurred to her. A small smile pulled on her face, "Thanks, Naruto-Kun," she said, her voice almost a whisper but Naruto could feel the honesty in her voice.

"He.. he.. he… It's nothing Achi-san." he scratched the back of his bashfully, before running off to get some sleep.

Achi watched him leave with a small smile on her face. In that moonlit night, in the very place were she grew up with her deceased friend, she made a declaration.  
'I know I let you down kushina, but I promise on our friendship that I will not let your son down. I will help him become a man you will be proud of. That is a promise of a lifetime.'  
Yes. she knew what she had to do now. He would be the salvation of her past mistakes.

To be continued…..

Author's note:

Yup, I know not a lot of things happened this chapter. Initially, I wanted to combine the next chapter with this one to create a huge chapter but decided against it. The next chapter will contain a lot of action and plot progression. Also, I was hesitant on using the Idea of 'All for one' being Momo's father. Hopefully, you guys like it. Anyway, be sure to leave reviews to share your thoughts and criticisms.


	3. Quirk

**Chapter 3: Quirk**

 **Maelstrom of U.A. Academy.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Boku no Hero Academia. They are the properties of Masashi Kishimoto and Kohei Horikoshi respectively.

 **Normal speech:** "All Might"  
 **Thoughts:** ' _All Might'_

 **Author's note:** Hi, I am back with another chapter. Sorry for the late update. I have been busy with my studies lately. Once again thanks for every review, follows, and favorites.

 **About the last chapter…**

Ezeakel: No, Achi Yaoyorozu will not be added to the pairing. This is a strict Naruto x Momo story.

Existential ERROR: Actually, that idea never crossed my mind until you mentioned in your review.

 _Previously on Maelstrom of U.A. Academy…._

" Friends don't apologize to each other right? But if you truly regret your decision why don't you do something that will make your friend proud?"

Achi looked stunned. He made it sound so simple but at the same time, it made sense to her. All this time she had been groveling in her own misery and regret that the thought of doing something that would make her friend proud never occurred to her. A small smile pulled on her face, "Thanks, Naruto-Kun," she said, her voice almost a whisper but Naruto could feel the honesty in her voice.

"He.. he.. he… It's nothing Achi-san." he scratched the back of his bashfully, before running off to get some sleep.

Achi watched him leave with a small smile on her face. On that moonlit night, in the very place where she grew up with her deceased friend, she made a declaration.

'I know I let you down kushina, but I promise on our friendship that I will not let your son down. I will help him become a man you will be proud of. That is a promise of a lifetime.'  
Yes. she knew what she had to do now. He would be the salvation for her past mistakes.

 **Chapter 3: Quirk**

 _Yaoyorozu estate, at a random clearing…._

Two seven-year-old children could be seen standing in their respective fighting stances, their eyes narrow, muscles tensed, ready to spring into action at a moments notice. Across the two extremely alert children stood a beautiful woman who appeared to be in her late twenties. Her black hair tied into a ponytail ruffled from the cold morning breeze that blew through the clearing. She was wearing a tight blue Capri and a tight white T-shirt which hugged her gorgeous body perfectly. Any man would agree that she was a goddess in human form, but beauty could be both tender and deadly. Let her beauty distract you, you would find yourself disintegrated into nothingness.

"I hope you are rested well." she said before a cruel smirk pulled on her beautiful visage, one that caused warning bells to blare in the heads of the two children, " Because, I don't wanna hear any excuses after I pummel you both into the ground."

"Don't underestimate us, Achi-san!" A blond haired boy wearing a plain blue T-shirt and white shorts shouted at her. Even as he was unnerved by the uncharacteristic smirk on the blackette's face, he was not going to back down that easily. Naruto Uzumaki may be many things but he was no quitter. So, if his usually lovely caretaker thought she could scare him off, she was going to be deeply disappointed. Beside him, a small girl who looked like the miniature version of the black haired goddess agreed with the blond.

"Yes, Mom. We will definitely surprise you." her reply was more subdued than the blond, but nobody could question the determination in her voice. In seconds she created a metal staff and got into a ready fighting stance. Eyes narrow, and muscles tensed, she stared at her mother with an intensity she rarely ever showed. This was her chance to prove her skills to her constantly busy mother. Momo usually had trainers who trained her in bojutsu, but she never got the opportunity to show-off her skills to her mom. She understood that her mother was busy, but that didn't mean she had to Like it.

"Oh! Confident much. Let's see if you still have that bravado after I'm done with you two." Her voice was mocking as gestured them with her hand to came at her. she smirked, her eyes shining with hidden mischief as she spoke,

"One hit,"

"What?" both Mom and Naruto asked, not quite understanding what she meant.

"One hit, You win if you can hit me once and…..I'll train you two personally to become heroes" she stated, stunning the two children.

"What!? Really?" Naruto's eyes sparkled with excitement. If he was not determined to prove himself before, her declaration just now had lit an even bigger fire under him.

While Naruto reacted with enthusiasm, Momo's reaction was a lot more subdued. She more than anyone knew that getting even a single hit in against someone like her mother could almost be impossible.

"Yes Naruto, really. Now are you going to attack or do you plan to bore me to death by starring?" she mocked

Her dismissive behavior managed to annoy both of her opponents,

 _'I'll show her what I can do'_ Thought Naruto as his muscles coiled, ready to attack.

There was a momentary pass as both parties stared at each other before Naruto decided to take the initiative.

"Here I come!" he shouted and blasted towards her with impressive speed for someone his age. Quickly reaching her, his hand whipped forward to deliver a straight right but was caught effortlessly by the former hero who had a bored expression on her face.

 _'That was my strongest punch!'_ Before he could even finish that thought, he felt a fist bury itself into his stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"AHHHHHHHHHH…" Pain. Unbridled and unbearable pain shook his body as he let out a blood-curdling scream before he was blasted back at break-neck speed and skidded to a stop near Momo's feet.

"Naruto!,"

" Are you alright!?" She screamed as she checked on her friend. She gasped when she saw the look of utter pain on his face. He was clutching his stomach, his pupils were dilated as he tried to stay conscious despite the pain that racked his body. _'Damn…That was fast'_ he thought as he could barely hear Momo screaming at him.

"I-I am o-okay Momo-chan." he gasped out as he tried to stand up with shaky legs, a feat which proved almost impossible for the blond Uzumaki since he could barely feel his legs anymore. Turning an angry eye towards her mother,

"Mom! You didn't have to so rough! This is just a spar!" Momo shouted. Anger clear in her voice as she faced her Mom. she was about to continue berating her mother when an ominous force slammed down on her freezing her in place as she stared at the cold emotionless eyes of her Mother.

"Oi, Is this a joke for you two?" Achi's voice was soft, almost a whisper, but even a fool could feel the underlying threat in her voice that sent shivers down the spines of the two children.

One look at her cold charcoal black eyes and they knew that standing before them was not the kind and caring woman that they had become accustomed to. No. Standing before them was a Pro-hero who had seen things that they could never imagine and came out of it stronger than before.

 _'W-what is this feeling!?'_ Both Naruto and Momo thought as they tried to keep standing under the invisible pressure that seemed to press down on them.

"I asked, Is this a joke for you two!?" she shouted, demanding them to answer.

"N-no, Achi-san." Naruto managed answered, his earlier bravado already leaving him as reality slowly began to dawn on him, while Momo was still shocked to see her mother act so different.

"Oh, because that is what it looked to me, a joke!" Pointing her fingers at Naruto her eyes narrowed," What were you trying to do? Attacking head-on against a much superior opponent without any plan?"

"I…I…"

" You were probably thinking 'I will show her what I can do' right?" she said as Naruto looked at her in shame.

"You got annoyed with my dismissive attitude and decided to prove your worth," she scoffed and looked at him in disappointment, "Typical kids, letting emotions cloud their judgment."

For some reason, the disappointed look on her face hurt him more than her mocking words. _'She deliberately_ _baited me to use a head-on attack?'_ he realized as he clenched his fists in anger. Anger that was not directed at the black-haired woman, but rather himself. He was angry at himself for getting fooled so effortlessly. But most of all he was angry at disappointing the woman he had come see as his own mother. It made him feel pathetic, useless even, and he didn't like that feeling one bit.

Seeing the look of realization on her Godson's face, her cold gaze shifted to her daughter who flinched at the attention.

"And you," she pointed at the small girl," What were you thinking to let your partner charge ahead without any plausible plan. If I was a villain he would be dead by now." she berated causing Momo to lower her head in shame.

"If you two thought that I would hold back, then you are delusional. Being a hero is not all fame and glory brats! Now get your shit together and come at me with everything you got!" she shouted

By now Naruto had regained his bearing and was able to stand on his own two feet. although his stomach still hurt from the punch but he managed to ignore it for the time being. His eyes were narrow as he stared at his opponent with intense blue and purple eyes.

"Momo-chan we need a plan," he stated, his eyes still focussed on Achi as he tried to come up with something.

" I know," she replied as she kept her eyes on her Mom. From the extremely short exchange between Naruto and her mom she knew they got no chance of beating her if they attacked individually. She was about to tell something when Naruto raised his hand laughing nervously, "uhm, Achi-san. Can you give us both a minute before we start?" he asked sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Achi raised a delicate eyebrow at that. She was interested to see what her Godson could come up with. So after staring at him with emotionless eyes for what seemed to be an eternity, she relented,"fine. But only a minute."

"Thank you, Achi-san." he chirped happily before he grabbed a surprised Mom and dragged her behind a nearby bush.

"What are you doing?" Mom whispered harshly as she was being dragged by Naruto behind a nearby bush.

Naruto looked around before focussing on her, his eyes shining with an unusual gleam,

"Momo-chan! Do you remember the prank we did on that old ice cream vendor at the orphanage?"

"You mean how you tied him up with your fancy string techniques and ate all the ice creams without paying?" she deadpanned.

"Exactly! We're gonna try the same thing with your Mom?"

"Are you drunk?" she asked in a dry voice causing him to gain a tick mark.

"I'm not!"

"There is no way she would fall for that. She would see the threads instantly" she ground out before asking something that had been bugging her for a long time, " By the way who taught you to do stuff like that."

" Huh? …. No one. I just got that idea and decided to try for myself." He said shrugging his shoulders like it was the most common thing in the world.

Momo looked perplexed but Naruto interrupted her before she could ask for anything more.

"Enough about me. Tell me, Can you create wires that are almost invisible but still strong enough to hold down an adult?"

Momo blinked, as she thought about it for a second," yeah…. I can do that." she droned out, before a devious smile formed on her face,"Don't tell me….." she whispered

"You catch on quick Momo-chan." He replied with a grin of his own,"Now, how many of those pointy kunai like things can you make?" He wanted to make sure the amount of artillery they have at their disposal. You simply can't make a plan if you don't even know what was available for you to use.

"Six or seven. Is that enough?" she asked, hoping it would be enough for whatever plan Naruto had cooked up.

"That's all we need, "he assured her," Now here is the plan Momo-chan…."

 **XXX**

Achi was tapping her feet on the ground as she waited for her daughter and Godson to finish their little 'strategy meeting'. Her eyebrows twitched as she heard them whispering enthusiastically to each other. Although she couldn't make out what they were talking about, she was highly interested to see what sort of plan the two could come up with.

It was not long before she heard footsteps approaching, Looking up she saw Naruto and Momo coming back from behind the bush with a look of concentration on their faces.

Raising an eyebrow," Are you guys ready now?" she asked as she noticed the new hip pouch that was attached to Naruto's side. Momo and Naruto nodded at her before Naruto dropped into a ready stance and Momo produced a metal staff.

"Alright. Come on. Show me what you got." Achi gestured for them to come at her. There was a pause as nobody moved before Naruto dashed straight towards the blackette,

 _'Another head-on attack?'_ shaking her head in disappointment she got ready to pummel him again.

He reached her in seconds, his hands already ready to strike her abdomen as Achi brought her right hand down to block him. But just as she was about to grab his hands, he stopped abruptly before rolling to the side causing her to lose her balance, just a little. That was all the opening Momo needed as she whipped her staff around to sweep her mother's leg…..only to hit air as she leaped above it effortlessly. Landing deftly, she blocked a punch from Naruto before twisting and throwing the boy to the side but was surprised when he performed a twist and landed on his feet before rocketing towards her, faster than before. He came at her with vigor throwing lightning fast punches and kicks, trying to create an opening for Momo to strike. Achi had to admit it was a decent plan. But she was not called the black death for anything. Avoiding a particularly fast strike she stepped forward getting into his guard in an instant before burying her fist into his stomach. Naruto's eyes widened as he was literally lifted off the ground from the punch before being deposited some ten feet away from his previous location.

"Naruto!"

"Don't take your eyes off the battle Momo," Achi said as she raced towards the little girl with speeds she couldn't quite follow. Momo's instincts screamed as she raised her staff to block a kick but was still thrown back five feet from the force. Gritting her teeth in frustration she raced forward towards her mom as she engaged her with lightning fast jabs and swings. It went on like that for a few minutes with Momo using her staff as best as she could while Achi dodged every single strike thrown at her. A small unnoticeable smile pulled on the face of Achi when she noticed the intense look of concentration and determination on her daughter's face. _' Good,'_ she thought before she simply grabbed a swing from her daughter effortlessly, shocking Momo, and before she knew It, she was thrown across the clearing and skidded to a stop some ten feet away. Momo had no time to think about the pain that racked her body when her instincts screamed at her to move. she rolled to her side at the last second as a foot came crashing down to the ground.

 **BOOM**

Momo's eyes widened when the ground literally caved in, blasting small rocks and debris everywhere.

 _'That could've killed me'_ she screamed in her mind as she tried to stand back up when she saw Naruto racing from behind her mom to deliver a powerful kick, but that failed when Achi ducked underneath the kick without even looking, before catching his leg in a vice-grip and slamming him into the ground with enough force to leave an impression.

"AHHHHHHHHH…," he screamed as pain racked his body. He wouldn't be surprised if that broke a few of his bones. His eyes widened when he saw her fist come down on his head to knock him out but Momo arrived just in time to smash Achi's hands away with her staff. At least that was what she tried, but Achi was fast enough to avoid the hit causing Momo to momentarily lose balance. Achi seized the opportunity to attack her daughter but had to dodge back as Naruto attempted a straight kick to her knees. The attack provided enough time for Momo to regain her balance as she once again charged at her mother with vigor. Naruto soon followed her as the three engaged in an intense session of hand to hand combat. Achi moved like water, effortlessly avoiding any and all strikes thrown at her with practised ease. Naruto attacked with all kinds of punches and kicks at his opponent while Momo continued to use her staff to the fullest extent as Achi continued to dodge every single one of their strikes. She noticed that Momo was beginning to tire as her strikes were becoming sloppy. Naruto on the other hand seemed to get sharper, faster, and more precise as time went by. she could literally see the openings in his stance close as time went by. ' _Hmm, interesting.'_ she thought as she moved her head to avoid a jab from Momo before punching Naruto away from her. She let out a small sigh. She had hoped that her children would come up with a better plan, but all they did till now was attack head-on. From the corner of her eyes she saw Mom rocketing towards her with her Bo-staff. Deciding to finish this spar she blurred as she dashed towards her daughter when her instincts screamed at her to stop, and it was a good thing too as a sharp kunai like object zipped across her face almost impaling itself into her skull.

 _'What the- '_ She had no time to think before Naruto rocketed towards her and delivered a sickening round-house kick which actually hurt and pushed her back a few feet. Not stopping, his legs whipped around to deliver a lightning fast leg sweep only to hit air as Achi simply jumped over his leg. But in a moment that seemed to last for hours rather than a second, she saw the small unnoticeable smirk that pulled on his face. Her instincts screamed as one of those pointy kunai like things rocketed towards her from Momo. If they were any other person they would have been impaled or worse, got killed. But Achi was no ordinary women. In a feat of incredible flexibility and athleticism, she twisted her body in Mid air as she avoided the deadly projectile that was trying to cause her bodily harm. Sure she could have just used her quirk to destroy them, but that would be unfair in this spar. She landed with a smirk. But before she could finish of both the children, In an action that surprised her, Naruto whipped out five kunai from his pouch before launching them at her in such high speedst that caught her completely off-guard. She had no time to dodge as her eyes widened as two kunai grazed her cheek and the remaining three completely missed her and stuck themselves to the ground behind her.

 _'What?'_ She thought as she felt a warm liquid flowing from her cheek. she cursed herself for letting her guard down as she looked at Naruto and Momo. Both were panting hard, sweat pouring from their body, their shirt was a mess. She could see that they were in their last legs, barely standing.

"You caught me off-guard. But this is over." she declared as she stepped forward only to freeze in place when felt herself being restrained. Before she could even begin to comprehend what was happening she heard Naruto shout," Now, Momo!"

Her eyes widened when she saw her daughter reach her in seconds before swing her staff straight at her abdomen. She tried to move but for whatever reason, she couldn't. It felt as if she was tied down by some wire.

Momo smirked as she knew the plan worked. They were going to win. Her eyes met with her Mom's, a triumphant look on her face as she delivered a sickening blow to abdomen only to watch in horror as the staff simply turned to black ash upon contact.

It was over in an instant. One moment they were about to win the next moment Achi used her quirk to destroy her bindings and delivered a hard punch to her torso before knocking her out with a chop to her neck.

She blurred and in a move too fast for anyone to see delivered a crushing kick to Naruto's torso, launching him back as he tumbled across the ground before coming to a stop.

Naruto cursed as his left arm scraped against the hard ground. Chest heaving and breathe hitching he staggered to his feet. His vision was blurry as he noticed that his left arm was bleeding. He coughed as his knees almost gave out. Sweat poured from every part of his body, his clothes were in tatters and his legs felt like jelly. Every part of his body hurt. He was exhausted. Never in his short life had he felt so much exhaustion. It felt like his legs would give out any second. He could feel the burn in his muscles, completely torn up due to the intense session that took him to his limits. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed that Momo was knocked out.

"Is that all?" The bored voice of Achi caused him to focus his attention back on the former pro-hero.

He let out a hollow chuckle when he looked at the barely winded form of Achi except for the small cut on her cheeks. she had barely broken a sweat and her clothing was as good as new. But what drove home the difference in skill between the two of them is the fact that he knew she was holding back…. a lot.

 _'So…This is a pro-hero.…amazing'_ he thought before he succumbed to the darkness that enveloped him.

Achi caught him before he could hit the ground. On her other hand was the passed out form of Momo. A small smile graced her lips as she stared at the peaceful expression on their faces. "You guys did well," she whispered into their ears before tossing them onto her shoulder and started her walk back to the compound, wondering what she could do to improve their skills. It didn't take long for her to figure out what their plan was. They deliberately attacked her head on, in the beginning, knowing that she would be wary of whatever plan they had cooked up. And just when she let her guard down thinking that they had no concrete plan, they sprung their trap. She had to admit It was quite ingenious. Although she had to ask Naruto about the trick with the wires. But that could wait for now. Now that she had a basic knowledge of their skill level she could come up with a customized training regimen for both of them.

She knew she was being rough on them, but she would rather have them suffer here than die on the field due to lack of training.

She traveled in silence for some time, before both Momo and Naruto began to stir. Stopping in her track, she was about to gently place the children on the ground when a tiny amount of anger and frustration seeped into her causing her to freeze _. 'What!?'_ the occurrence was so abrupt, it managed to catch her completely off guard. Turning her head, she saw his daughter looking at her with half-lidded eyes.

"M-mom…" she groaned out.

 _'Did she just transfer her emotions into me?'_ thought Achi as she stared at her baby daughter with narrowed eyes. If what she guessed was true then she knew that her daughter had just manifested another quirk, a quirk which was bestowed upon her by that man. Even though Achi had wanted her daughter to have that quirk, she was skeptical about whether her daughter could actually have two quirks ' _Guess being that guy's daughter makes her different, huh?'_

Even as she was having mixed feelings about her daughter's newfound quirk, she knew she had to start training her in her new quirk. If there was one person who knew how deadly that quirk could be, it was her. If left untrained, her daughter could literally drive someone insane with just a touch, and that was a situation nobody wanted to be a part of.

Shaking her head to clear unnecessary thoughts, she gently placed both children on the soft grass as they slowly began to regain their consciousness.

"Ahhh….where am I…" Naruto groaned as he blinked his eyes to clear his blurred vision. Beside him, Momo was doing the same as Achi smiled brightly at the two of them.

"Good to see you guys back among the living."

"Achi-san?/Mom?" Both Naruto and Momo questioned as they tried to regain their bearings.

"Uh-huh," Achi crouched down to their level and gave them a kind smile, a smile complete opposite to the utterly cruel one she gave them during training.

"So, how do my cute little Momo and Naruto feel?"

"Like shit." Momo cringed at her friend's crass reply but had to agree it was a good description for how she felt right now. Never in her short life had she imagined herself being so outclassed by her mother. She had thought that she could at least get a hit in, but Alas, her mother proved to be too skilfull for both Naruto and her.

"Language! Naruto-Kun!" The former hero berated while Naruto looked at her with dull eyes,'Did she forgets that she asked us to get our shit together just a few minutes ago?' he sweatdropped, but decided not to point that out for his own well being.

He was about to get up when both his left and right hand throbbed in pain. He hissed, gaining the attention of the remaining two occupants.

"Damn, that hurt!" Achi was on his side to check the shallow wound on his left hand while the much less injured Momo just continued to watch her friend in worry.

"And this annoying throbbing in my right arm just won't go away," No sooner had those words left his mouth, the charcoal-black eyes of Achi narrowed dangerously at the blond Uzumaki. She was certain he had no injury on his right hand, even when he landed it was always on his left side.

"Naruto, take your shirt off," she said out of nowhere surprising both the children but Naruto compiled nevertheless.

Achi watched intently as the blond Uzumaki removed his T-shirt before her eyes widened slightly from what she found in his upper right arm.

There, staring at her from his hand was something she had not since her Red-haired friend died. ' _A sealing_ _formula….'_ she whispered in her mind as she gazed at the whirlpool like tattoo that occupied her Godson's upper right arm. _'So Kushina did leave behind something for her son.'_

"Ahhh! Is that a tattoo? It looks so cool!" Momo temporarily forgot about her exhaustion as she looked at his upper right arm with stary eyes.

Sweat dropping at his friend's antics," I don't know… I have had it as long as I could remember." he said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly before turning his head towards Achi,

"Uhm, Achi-san, is something wrong?" Naruto asked, freaked out by the sudden serious expression on her face.

Blinking, she quickly smiled at the blond Uzumaki, a smile which was obviously fake as she reassured the blond,"Oh, It's nothing dear," before she took his left arm in her hand to check his injury. He did not have to know about anything right now. She would tell him when the time was right. Shaking her head she decided to check his injury.

"Now, let's see how deep the wou-" her voice stuck in her throat when the shallow wound began to let out steam as Naruto and Momo gasped.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! I'm on fire!" Naruto shouted in horror as he rocketed back and continued to roll and run on the ground like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Calm down! Naruto!" But Achi's words failed to reach him as he desperately tried to keep himself from getting burned alive. I mean who could blame him. Nobody wants their life to end in such a horrible way.

He stopped abruptly and blinked when he noticed he was barely feeling any burn,

"Huh?" He along with Achi and Momo watched in amazement as the wound began to slowly close itself leaving behind a completely unblemished skin for everyone to see.

"W-what is that….." Momo stuttered as she watched in awe as her friend's wounds healed completely without leaving a single trace on his body.

While Momo was watching in awe, Naruto was stuck in his own world. He watched frozen as the deep cut in his hand vanished without a trace. Even as his brain rattled to comprehend what had just happened, even as he desperately wished this was the moment he had been waiting for so long, a part of him still refused to believe it. In a moment that seemed to last an hour rather than a single second, he remembered watching with jealousy as other children showcased their quirks while he had nothing to show. The innumerable times he was mocked, teased and made fun of for having a dream that everyone thought he could never achieve. He remembered their eyes looking at him in contempt as he still forged ahead with hope, that if he worked hard enough and if he tried hard enough, his dreams could indeed become a reality. He remembered his countless hours of training and his subsequent failure to beat any of the children during a spar. He remembered the countless nights he cried to sleep after each defeat. He remembered the day when his sensei, the only person who had not made fun of his dream up until that point told him to give up on his dream. He remembered the feeling of his soul getting crushed from his words. He also remembered meeting a small black-haired girl who gave him hope and told him what it means to be a hero. He finally remembered the same little girl's mother taking him in and giving him the love he had yearned for years.  
His body trembled as all those past memories, both good and bad, flashed through his mind in seconds. He turned around to look at Achi, the woman he had come to see as his own mother, who gave him one of her soft smiles before she said the words he thought he would never hear in his entire life, words that lit a fire under him like never before, words that gave him something powerful, something he couldn't quite comprehend.

"Looks like you do have a quirk, Naruto-Kun." Her words were soft but anyone could feel the sense of joy in her tone.

Momo gasped while Naruto's eyes glazed over. Clenching his fist, he shut his eyes tight as his body shook,"I-I….I.. have a quirk." he repeated, disbelief clear in his voice. But as the reality of the situation finally dawned on the blond Uzumaki, an overwhelming sense of joy replaced every other emotion he felt at the moment. A shuddering sob left his mouth as he fell to his knees, years of pent-up frustration beginning to surface as a single tear escaped his eyes. Achi stepped forward to console her Godson but was beaten by Momo who reached him in seconds before enveloping him in a tight hug.

Naruto didn't resist as he melted into her friend's embrace as she held him tight. A series of emotions entered him, but two things stood above all else, an overwhelming sense of relief and happiness encased his being. If he had actually paid more attention he would have noticed that they were not his own emotions but rather his black-haired friend's.

"Now you don't have to feel left out from the rest of us," she whispered in his ears. Momo knew her friend better than anyone. No matter how strong he projected himself, no matter how cheerful he seemed to others, he always had this feeling of being left out from the rest of the world. He hid it well, but Momo could see right through his mask. she had hoped that someday, and by some miracle, he would indeed manifest a quirk so that he could finally be truly happy. As she held him in a tight embrace, his tears staining her shirt, she knew, he would never ever feel left out, ever again.

Staring at the two children with a small smile on her face was Achi. The overwhelming feeling of joy that seemed to ooze out of her Godson warmed her heart. She more than anyone knew the sheer amount of frustration, anger and the feeling of loneliness that Naruto had felt. Now she was completely certain that he had inherited kushina's quirk, though his wound healed a lot slower compared to kushina's. Also, kushina's wounds were usually covered by a green flame like energy when they healed. _'Maybe he will gain them when_ _he fully awakens his quirk?''_ .It was possible. But she was not sure. But right now it was not important. What was indeed important was for her to train the two children to become great heroes.

Their potential is limitless after all…..

 ** _Author's note:_** There you go. Naruto finally unlocked a part of his quirk. And this is my first time writing a fighting scene. Hope you guys enjoyed it. As I said earlier I am busy with my studies so the updates will be slower.


End file.
